To Every Guy That Said
by Miss.Hood
Summary: to every guy that said is a series of one shots based around kel & dom. they are sweet fluff and dom being a gorgeous boyfriend. ever wonder what he would do if your sick or angry or sad? find out by reading this wonderful story of one shots
1. Sex Can Wait

**To Every Guy That Said **_Sex Can Wait…_

They had been dating for a month. Kel knew his reputation. He only dated to get under a girl's shirts and she knew that even though he said she was different, she couldn't help but wonder if he was just trying to add another notch to his belt.

Kel looked over at where Dom was sitting. He was surrounded by their friends, though mainly it was the Third Company. Kel studied Dom for a moment before turning back to her friends. Dom was the Court Flirt; he had slept with probably most of the court. Neal had warned her that his cousin was a bit of a flirt and it was best not to get involved during a letter when she was a squire. She hadn't paid much attention as she had been dating Cleon and hadn't real listened to his advise (she never had).

"Kel? Are you okay?" Yuki asked, grasping her hand.

Kel smiled at Yuki who was looking at Kel worriedly. Kel squeezed her hand and nodded. Yuki had just found out that she was pregnant and Neal was more worried then ever about his wife. He had enlisted Kel's help in keeping her calm and peaceful till after the morning sickness had past and she was past the three months mark.

"I'm fine Yuki, just thinking. Are you okay? The baby isn't making you sick?"

Yuki laughed.

"Good because your husband is very worried and it is getting annoyed,"

"Excuse me Yuki but could I steal Kel away from you?" Dom asked coming up to them and placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki laughed again with a nod. Dom looked up at Kel and she stood up. Dom took her hand and they walked out of the Mess Hall. Dom squeezed her hand and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet – quieter then usual. You okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine,"

Dom looked at her seriously. He didn't believe her for a second and he could sense that her mask was about to make an appearance. He pulled her along the hallway and into her room. He locked the door behind her.

"The truth now? What's the matter Kel?"

She sighed and sat on her bed. Dom followed her and sat down beside her.

"Am I just another notch in your belt?"

Dom faltered for a second, not believing what he was hearing. Before he could answer her and lent closer to him, pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. He responded immediately and kissed her fiercely. Things became heated very fast and as soon as Dom realised she was under him, he pulled away.

"Kel, what's going on? First you ask if your a notch in my belt and then try to what?"

He crawled back off her and she sat up.

"I just," she sighed realising she was very close to crying. She school her features to be blank. "I just thought if I was just another woman to sleep with you I just wanted to get it over and done with it before I got attached,"

Dom smiled faintly.

"Kel, you are the first girl I have ever asked to be my girlfriend. With you it is something different, something special and always has. You could never be some notch in my belt and I deeply care for you. I like you a lot,"

Kel nodded and Dom kissed her gently.

"And sex?" she asked quietly as he hugged her. She had put her head against his chest and he rubbed her back.

Kel knew she had to put it out there. She wasn't ready for sex even though she was nineteen. He had to know now because she wasn't exactly sure when she'd be ready – maybe not till she was married!

"Kel," he started. "Sex can wait,"

She looked up at him and he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He nodded meaning every word he said. He would wait till she was ready, till both were ready. The truth was he was willing to wait because it was Kel…


	2. You're Beautiful

**To Every Guy That Said**_ You're Beautiful_

Kel felt gross. It was that time of the month and she felt tired and bloated and fat and just sick of it all. Neal had wisely advised Dom to stay away for the first couple of days and he had. Only other woman dared coming near her and children, well they could do no wrong.

"Hey Kel,"

Kel looked up from grooming Peachblossom. Peachblossom snorted, annoyed that she had stopped.

"Hi Dom,"

As it was still early in their relationship, Peachblossom wasn't too happy with this man that kept interrupting his grooming time.

"How are you? Are you well?"

Kel moved over to the stall door and touched his hand as he brought his up to the stall door. Kel found his compassion for her sweet. He had older sisters and knew a little about what happened with the female body but not much.

"Better but I feel like a mess," she told him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

He chuckled.

"Meathead suggested it would be wise to stay away for the week but I couldn't,"

"Awe, that's sweet,"

She cupped his cheek and brought him to her lips. They only got to kiss for a moment because Peachblossom decided to take things into his own hooves. Dom broke away with a loud yelp causing Kel to laugh.

"Goddess, you're beautiful," he murmured as he watched her laugh freely.

She turned back to Peachblossom and began to finish of his brush over.

"No I'm not," she told him, speaking into Peachblossom's coat. "I'm a mess and tired and bloated and fat and and and a complete and utter mess,"

"No Kel, you're beautiful even when you feel like all that because to me you're the most beautiful girl at New Hope,"

Kel full on gushed that moment and all her thoughts were, _he thinks I'm beautiful…_


	3. That Was Never To Busy To See Her

**To Every Guy **_That Was Never Too Busy To Drive Across Town To See Her_

It was a rarity for Kel to get a holiday – an escape from being Commander of New Hope. It wasn't bad or anything, just she needed a break from it all and Lord Wyldon got that better then anyone. She was just upset that Dom or any of her friends got time off. Tobe had been able to come and she haven't been able to have time alone with him in a while so it was nice.

"Do ye miss 'im me Lady?" Tobe asked as they made camp for the night.

Kel shouldn't have been surprised seeing that Tobe had always been observant.

"Yes I do; do you miss Loey?"

Tobe blushed and looked away into the fire. Kel smiled with a small laugh…

**DOMKEL**

Dom hated when Kel went away. It was like some part of him was missing. Raoul smirked to himself as he spotted Dom nursing a cup of something sitting with his cousin. He knew all about Kel and Dom's relationship and he knew how hard it could be when first starting out. Buri touched his shoulder and Raoul nodded.

"Dom! Over here!"

Dom looked up and walked over to Raoul and Buri. Neal watched as Dom talked quietly with Raoul and Buri and then run out of the Mess Hall. Neal had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing his cousin for a couple of days…

**DOMKEL**

Kel and Tobe decided that for the week or so holiday they would camp out. It had been Tobe's idea but by the third day Tobe was restless and wanted to go back to New Hope. Kel liked the peace and quiet that camping brought and as she lit a fire, she decided this holiday though she wasn't doing much was quite relaxing.

"Milady, there's someone out there," Tobe exclaimed, as he scurried over to her.

Kel picked up her sword and walked in the direction of where Tobe had just come from. She could see the person's horse and it look familiar. The person had their back to her but had a mope of black curly hair and she almost squealed excitedly, recognising that it was Dom.

Dom found himself a second after tying up his horse, crushed to the ground. He would have tried to fight but he felt the person above him was a woman. He looked up at her and smiled at Kel.

"If this is the welcome I get I should come visit you more often,"

"I can't believe you're here," she muttered, hugging him tightly.

A couple minutes later, they were both standing and Kel couldn't believe Tobe had tricked her. Dom noticed her expression and carefully kissed her. Later that evening, after Tobe had gone to bed, the two sweethearts relaxed in each other's arm talking quietly.

"I still can't believe you're here with me. How did you get time off?"

"Raoul decided that I deserved a holiday and so I followed you,"

"Isn't the Third Company going on that big trip up to Mastiff later this week? Aren't you a little too busy to be having a holiday now? Let alone coming to see me,"

"Kel, I would ride from Scanra to the Yamani Isles to see you,"

"I'm not doubting that you wouldn't but you and the Third Company have been very busy lately,"

Kel didn't want him to leave and wanted him to stay the whole week but even though she didn't want extra work given to him.

"I'm never to busy to see you,"

With that he kissed her and it was the end of the conversation…


	4. That Gives Her Flowers When She's Sick

**To Every Guy** _That Gives Her Flowers And A Card When She's Sick Or Down_

"A-choo! A-choo! A-a-choo!"

Kel sunk further into her bed. She had a cold and she felt so miserable. She should go see Neal; he'd fix her in an instant. She was Commander and needed to be alert but Neal was so over worked these days. It seemed like the whole of New Hope was sick. The worst off were the children and so Kel dared not to annoyed him. She just had a cold; she'd be fine in a couple of days. It wasn't like she'd never had a cold before.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest to catch up from the night before. She hadn't been able to get any sleep the night before because of this cold. Her nose was runny and stuffed up so she couldn't breathe; her chest was tight and hurt from all the coughing she done through the night; and her throat was raw and red. She knew she looked like a mess but she wasn't getting out of bed.

She was almost asleep when some twit decided to pound on her door. She didn't want to talk or command so she ignore it and prayed the idiot would go away. She had told Tobe that no one was to disturb her and if anyone asked, he would say she's doing paperwork. He would also tell them if she was disturb, they would face her in the jousting ring. It had worked yesterday and most of the morning today.

"Kel? Ex-Squire of mine? What is this I hear about paperwork?" Lord Raoul asked, opening her door.

She groaned to herself. He would definitely take her over to the Healers now and Neal would be furious at her.

"Kel, what are you doing in bed at this hour?"

"Sick," she managed to get out clearly though it hurt her throat like hell.

Raoul took two steps back.

"Why don't you go to a Healer then? They'd fix you up in no time,"

"Overworked,"

Raoul frowned.

"I sure Neal wouldn't mind doing a little extra work,"

Kel shook her head and her pounding headache came back that she had only just got rid of. She then had a coughing fit which sent Raoul straight back to the door.

"Kel, you need to see a Healer,"

"I'll be fine in a couple of days," she answered him. "Don't worry,"

"Kel, that wasn't a suggestion it was an order,"

"Sir, I can't get out of bed so please, just let me rest and when I'm feeling a little better I'll go see Neal,"

Raoul frowned but nodded knowing full well that she wouldn't see Neal at all. Stubborn Girl. After asking if she needed anything, Raoul left to find his favourite sergeant…

**KELDOM**

Kel had just woken up feeling worse then she did when she went to sleep. She took a large gulp of water from her bedside table, noticing Tobe had refilled the jug for her. She sighed and snuggled back under her covers. She just got as comfortable as she could when someone knocked on her door. She guessed knocking was better then pounding.

"Kel? It's me, Dom. Raoul told me what's happen. Can I come in?"

She wanted to say no, that she was sick and he would get sick and then he'd be miserable as well but she couldn't bring herself to. She needed to see him and she was being selfish.

"Yes," she croaked out but didn't move.

Dom came in and was surprised to find, she looked a lot worse then what Raoul had said. He had felt kinda silly for holding flowers and a card out the front of her door but now looking at her, he knew he had down the right thing.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Terrible,"

Kel opened her eyes and was surprised to find him very close to the bed with flowers. She looked from the pretty flowers to the pretty guy and smiled to him.

"I know these don't do much but I thought you might like them," he told her.

Kel noticed that the way they were cut, he had cut them himself.

"They're beautiful," she whispered.

He placed them on her bedside table and handed her the card. He ran his fingers through his hair, embarrassed.

"I didn't know if you'd be asleep or not,"

She smiled and opened the card.

_Kel,_

_Just a bunch of flowers to make you feel better. _

_Dom_

"Oh Dom,"

He kissed her forehead but she moved away.

"You'll get sick," she protested.

"So? And you should really get Neal to give you a check over,"

She shrugged and Dom sat down on the bed. He rubbed her hand softly.

"He's overworked and it's just a cold,"

"But it'd make you feel better even so and a little work never killed anyone,"

She laughed but it turned into a coughing fit.

"You should go or you will get sick,"

"No, I'm going to look after you,"

"I can be pretty whiny," she warned.

"What's new?"

Even though she was sick, she still had a pretty good slapping arm and slapped him hard. Dom chuckled as he rubbed his arm. Kel moved and Dom hopped in with her. Soon she was asleep and Dom curled around her. He knew he wouldn't get sick – Neal and Uncle Baird had forced so much of their gift down his throat that he would hardly ever get sick.

Kel sneezed in her asleep and Dom smiled. He didn't care that she was sick if it meant he got to spend time with her.


	5. Gives Her Flowers CauseThat How He Rolls

**To Every Guy** _Who Gives Her Flowers Because That's Just The Way He Rolls_

Birthdays. Kel hated birthdays. She had never been fond of birthdays – people would forget, there was always a party (whether surprise or planned) that always ended badly, the gifts that never made sense and then there was everyone making a fuss which was the most annoying thing.

The only good thing about have a boyfriend that travelled meant that she could almost tell if he would be there for her birthday. And this year, he wouldn't be. No one knew that she hated her birthday, no one bothered asking her and so she put on a fake smile and prayed to the Goddess that it would be over soon.

Except this year would be different. She made sure to blackmail Yuki into not reminding Neal that her birthday was coming up. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone and avoided the subject all together. And Kel made sure none of the people of New Hope knew that her birthday was coming up. Everything was going according to plan.

It was raining the week of her birthday not that she minded but Raoul had called the Third and Fifth Company back for training which was a little mean but the Third Company only complained a little while the Fifth kept their mouths shut.

"I still don't want to go," Dom complained to Kel as she tried to work. "It's raining and I don't want to leave you,"

"Dom, I'll be fine. And with the Companies gone there'll be less trouble," she teased.

"But your birthday is only couple of days away," he pointed out which caused Kel to freeze.

_How on earth had be remembered? _

"It's fine really. I don't like birthdays anyway and so I don't mind,"

Dom frowned at her.

"How can you not like birthdays? They're the best day of the whole year!"

Kel smiled and nodded.

"What?" Dom questioned. "Why don't you like birthdays?"

"I just don't. Dom please, I'm happy not doing anything and even if you're away if won't make much of a difference,"

Dom knew he would have to dig into this before her birthday and he knew he would have talk to Neal about this.

"Kel, why won't you tell me why you hate birthdays?"

Kel stood up and moved over to Dom.

"I've just had a bad experience in regards to birthdays,"

He pouted and pulled her onto his lap.

"Kel."

"Okay, okay. You really want to know?" she saw him nodded and she sighed. "Fine. When I was eight everyone forgot. And I don't mean for a party they honestly forgot. They had promised a big party and a nice couple of gifts so it was a huge let down. The following year I worked out that I have no natural buoyancy. It happened on my birthday and I've never liked them since,"

Dom didn't frown, more grimaced. Forgetting a birthday always happened so what was the big deal? But the way she spoke about her ninth birthday was more stating that she had almost drowned…

"Did you almost drown?"

"Yeah, that birthday didn't go to well. After that I didn't want anymore birthdays which my mother gladly understood,"

Someone pounding on her door and then burst through ending their conversation.

"Wolset, what can I do for you?" Kel asked moving from Dom's lap.

Though it was no real secret that the Lady Knight and the Third Company's Sergeant were together, they didn't go flaunting it about.

"Messenger just came through. Raoul wants us all to move out today,"

Dom sighed and stood. Once Wolset gained the courage to go back outside into the rain, Kel and Dom were finally able to say their goodbyes. Dom refusing that she should get wet seeing him off.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," Kel whispered as she hugged him.

Dom kissed her several times before letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Yeah, let's hope this blasted war is over by the time I get back here,"

She laughed knowing that it would still be a couple of months before the war was officially over.

"I love you Kel,"

"I love you too Dom,"

And that was their goodbye but Dom knew he'd have to do something for her birthday. Something special – really special…

**KELDOM**

The morning of her birthday was nothing overly dramatic. It was still raining and it felt like a normal day. After telling Dom that she almost drowned when she was nine she felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. So she hadn't mentioned that all her other birthdays had been as bad or worse then that one. She relaxed in the bed before getting ready for the day.

Neal didn't know why Dom couldn't have just got her a _I'm So Sorry_ gift. He didn't understand his cousin's relationship with Kel and he didn't really want too. But Dom's idea was pretty nice and he'd have to remember it for Yuki's birthday if he couldn't find anything for her.

Kel sighed as she walked over to her quarters. Today had been longer then usual (at least it wasn't raining anymore) and all she really wanted to do was curl up and read over some old love letters Dom had sent her. She paused as her eye caught on a note stuck to the door. She paused and took the note off the door.

_Beloved_

_I know you told me not to get you anything so don't be too surprised to find that I didn't obey your instructions. You mean to much to me and I wanted to make it up to you for all those awful birthdays you had when you were younger._

_Dom_

Kel smiled and unlocked her door. As she entered as couldn't contain the gasp. Dom had given her flowers. Not just a single flower or even a bunch but he had filled her entire room with flowers. Beautiful flowers full of colours – reds, pinks, yellows, whites and orange.

"Oh Dom…"

She loved it. It was the best birthday present she had ever had. She closed the door and moved over to her bed. There was another card which she gladly picked up.

_Kel_

_Do you like flowers? Everyone loves flowers. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your birthday but I hope this makes up for it. Love you so much and see you in a couple of days._

_Dom_

_P.S. be warned I give flowers because that's how I roll and I know you love flowers._

Kel grinned and for the rest of the evening she wore a giant grin. When Dom rode in three days later, even though it was raining so heavy that you could barely see in front of you, Kel raced out and hugged him tightly. She whispered over and over thank you, thank you and thank you. Dom simply grinned and when she kissed him they all ignored the wolf whistles...


	6. He Would Die For Her

**To Every Guy That Said** _He Would Die For Her_

Kel was furious. How could he? How could even say something like that? Everyone moved out of the way of the furious Lady Knight as she stormed down the hallway, no doubly heading straight for her rooms. No one knew the reason she was so mad or they might have chosen to keep her steady boyfriend of three and half months away because he was the problem.

"Kel! Come on Kel! Just wait!"

"No! I can't believe you would say something like that! I hate it when you do things like this!"

Dom sighed but as much as he'd like to have paused, she was walking so fast that he had to almost jog to keep up with her.

"Kel!" Dom called out again as she turned around the corner. "Come on Kel. You know I meant it,"

"And that's the point!"

Kel reached her rooms before Dom reached her and instead of him being hugged or even kissed by his sweetheart, he received a door in the face. He tried to open it but found it locked. This time he knew he was in trouble. How was he supposed to know that saying he would die for her would cause such a reaction? He was just telling her the truth.

"Dom, my idiot cousin, what is going on?"

Dom turned to Neal to find Yuki also standing beside him. She looked at him with worry but he was sure she was more worried for her friend.

"We just got into a little agreement–" Dom was cut off by Kel throwing something at the wall in her room. "–No big deal,"

Neal looked at him.

"I think it might be a big deal," Yuki answered for her husband rubbing her stomach. "Kel rarely lets her emotions show. Maybe Neal could help, maybe I could help."

Dom doubted it but the way Yuki was looking from Kel's door to him made him seriously think twice. Kel rarely did let her angry or hurt show and right now she was causing a huge mess in her room.

"Okay but Yuki could you see if you could talk to her? I don't know what I said to make her so upset,"

Yuki smiled kindly and touched his shoulder as she walked out of the doorway and down to Kel's rooms. Neal walked back into his room and Dom followed and as he closed the door, he saw Yuki glance at him and smile.

_Maybe Kel's best girlfriend can work out what I did… I didn't think telling her that I'd die for her was such a big thing…_

"So what did you say and how are you going to apologize?" Neal asked moving to his small drinking corner which was made up of a small bottle of whiskey and a table for two with two chairs.

Dom sunk into one of the chairs, which in his opinion should be a lot more comfortable and watched as Neal poured him a drink. The glasses were smaller then the ones you'd get at a pub or tavern but alcohol was alcohol.

"I didn't say anything really. We were just talking about Laurent getting shot but this arrow in the last outing. He saved one of the women we were escorting back to the palace,"

"Yeah I heard that from dad. He said he was recovering nicely and it was a pretty brave thing for him to save that girl,"

"I know. We all couldn't believe it at the time – he looked like he'd die for her. Luckily we caught the bandits and were able to get them thrown into prison. Anyway, Kel was saying how it was really sweet of Laurent to do that for that girl and I simply said I would do the same for her,"

"To which she answered that she doesn't need protecting?"

"Pretty much word for word. I replied that if I had to I would die for her if it meant that she would live,"

Neal watched Dom take a large sip of his whiskey. Neal sat down and also took a sip just a smaller one from Dom.

"She then told me to be serious. That I was stupid to say something like that and I was stupid to even suggest that,"

Dom sighed and gulped the rest of his whiskey.

"I asked her what was so stupid about me wanting to protect my girlfriend and if I died then I die for a purpose – saving her. She stood up and I could see that she was furious but I honestly didn't know what I done. Am I wrong to say that I would die for her? Because I thought that's what all girls wanted to hear that even if they can fight. Did Yuki react like this?"

Neal swished his whiskey before taking another sip. He had mentioned to Yuki that he'd die for her and she called him sweet and thanked him. He didn't know why Kel reacted the way she did.

"Is it her woman's week this week?" Neal asked hoping he wouldn't have to go into more details then that.

"No,"

Dom didn't think Kel would be happy if he went around telling Kel when that week was (it was two weeks ago).

"Then maybe just get a sorry gift. You can't go wrong there. It seems she might of mistaken your words. Come on, let's go get a gift that screams for you to be let back into her rooms,"

Meanwhile in Kel's room, Yuki had safely gotten Kel to stop throwing things. Yuki hadn't seen Kel this upset in years. Actually she couldn't remember the last time she was this upset. She was mad sure but it was a cover for her sadness – a cover to stop the tears.

"Kel, do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Her voice is weak and Yuki feels overwhelmed with sadness for her friend. Yuki watched Kel climb up onto her bed as she sits in a nearby chair.

"Yuki? Did Neal ever say that he'd die for you?"

Yuki nodded but confirmed it by saying,

"Yes he did. The night after his Ordeal,"

"Did…Did it scare you?"

"Scare me? Why would it scare me? Is that what Dom said, that he'd die for you?"

"Yes."

Yuki moved to the bed, sitting at the end.

"He said he'd die for me. It scares me; why would he want to die for me?"

Yuki didn't say anything.

"It scares me to think he likes me that much. He hasn't even told me he loves me yet and here he goes around declaring that he'd die for me,"

"When Neal told me I was happy. It meant that I would forever be protected if he was around. Why are you scared?"

Kel didn't say anything more. Yuki stood up realising her friend needed to be alone.

"Kel, don't over think this–"

"It scares me Yuki because he's so willing to throw his life away for me when he doesn't realise if he dies I don't think I could survive without him, never seeing his face again. I love him Yuki and I would rather die then him,"

Yuki smiled softly as she nodded knowing exactly what Kel was saying. Kel let Yuki go and as the door clicked shut, Kel wondered if Yuki would tell Dom what she had just said. She didn't get a chance to think about it as someone else knocked on the door.

"Kel? It's Dom. Yuki said I should see you… Can I come in?"

Kel closed her eyes and schooled her features (though she knew he could and probably would break through her mask).

"Yes."

Dom let himself in quietly and shut the door behind him. It only took one look at him to realise his words had made her quite upset. Yuki hadn't been lying.

"Kel…" he whispered coming to her bedside. "Is it that you don't believe I'd die for you? That I want to protect you?"

She shook her head.

"I know you would but I don't want you too,"

"I know you can protect yourself Kelly, but I want to as well. That's what us boyfriends desire to do,"

She rubbed her eye and refused to show her emotions.

"Kel, please… Why did I upset you? I've never seen you this upset not even when we went to Scanra,"

She sighed.

"I don't want you to die because I couldn't live without seeing you anymore. It would kill me to know you died for me,"

Dom was stunned into silence.

"I love you Dom,"

Dom grabbed her hand tightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I-I love you,"

He stopped her from saying anymore and leaning down and kissing her. Kel lost all rhyme and reason because he had never kissed her this way before – kissing her like it was the last kiss he'd ever get from her. She whimpered as he broke away.

"I love you so much Kel, so much. And I don't think I could live without seeing you anymore either,"

He kissed her again and she pulled him into the bed with her. Kel loved the way he was kissing tonight. It was deep and his tongue had slipped inside her mouth which made her moan. This kiss wasn't guarded, it wasn't careful but it suited her fine. Kel made sure to kiss him back just like he was kissing her. Her heart was pounding hard in a jagged, disjointed rhythm. He broke away for a second.

"Kelly," he whispered breathless.

No one ever called her Kelly and she loved it when he did. She smiled and then his lips were on hers again and kissing her again with a passion she had only dreamt about but never felt before today. Just as she became dizzy he pulled away.

"Dom, I love you but promise me that you won't try and die just to save me,"

He chuckled but nodded.

"Only if you promise not to put yourself in dangerous situations,"

She laughed as he moved to lie on the bed with her…


	7. That Really Would Die For Her

**To Every Guy**_ That Really Would Die For Her_

Kel rode with Raoul as they headed back to New Hope. Though it was still hard for her to leave New Hope it was getting easier. There had been less attacks and with the news she just received it seemed that there was going to be even fewer attacks.

Kel stretched in the saddle and as she lent back she caught Dom staring at her. She smiled to herself wondering how long he had been watching her. It wasn't like she was wearing something seductive or tight – simply her normal tunic except this one was a little larger then normal.

"Eyes on the road Sergeant," Raoul called out, not even turning around.

Kel sat up wondering how Raoul even knew that Dom was looking at her. Kel hid her blush as some of the Third Company made a couple of remarks – and their remarks weren't exactly clean. She was sure they knew that she and Dom hadn't done anything but that didn't stop the comments.

"Enough!" Dom exclaimed. "It's not _my_ fault that you lot of losers don't have a girlfriend to look at on the journey back,"

Kel felt her face go a little pink at Dom's comment. Raoul rolled his eyes as the Company scrambled for a comeback. Dom ignored them as he urged his horse up to Peachblossom. Kel slowed Peachblossom down so they could walk together.

"Girlfriend to look at, hey?"

Dom ducked his head.

"Well, the view of you is much better then the view of the countryside,"

Kel scoffed.

"Hey Kel–"

Wolset was cut off as something from shouted from the bushes. Everyone froze and reached for their swords (Kel had left her glaive at New Hope as it needed to be sharpen). The next thing everyone knew was arrows were coming out everywhere and they were being ambushed. The fight was quick, quicker then normal. The bandits had amused that they were unprepared by the surprise attack but failed to realise that they were soldiers and knights.

He had stayed by her side all through the fight and now she looked forward to going back to New Hope. She hoped that she and Dom could cuddle but not go any further and just talk.

"Dom?"

She turned and failed to see Dom or his horse. She dismounted as she spotted Dom's horse. She walked over to it with Peachblossom following her. Kel reached Dom's horse and spotted Dom lying on the ground. She quickly let go of Peachblossom and raced over to Dom. She knelt down to him and checked him over.

"Raoul! Dom's injured!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a healer was by her in a minute. She helped the healer roll him over and she immediately saw where he was injured. She hid her emotions and started putting pressure on the wound.

"We need to get him to New Hope as soon as possible. The wound, Kel, it's bad,"

She nodded as more came over. The Healer put some of his gift in him and Kel was forced backwards. Raoul held her as they watched Dom got led away.

"He'll be okay, Kel," Raoul assured her.

"It was only an inch under his heart; it's really back Raoul,"

Raoul didn't get a change to comfort her as she turned and walked over to Peachblossom. She mounted Peachblossom and followed Dom back to New Hope…

_KelDomKELDOMKelDom_

He tried to open his eyes but they felt like they were glued together. After much struggle he finally managed to get one open but then he wished he hadn't. It was so bright. He groaned and someone moved next to him. Dom opened his eyes, this time fully to bright aching light.

"Don't move; you were injured pretty badly,"

_Kel? What happened?_

He tried to talk but it was like his voice wasn't working.

"Water?"

He managed to nod and Kel left his side for a moment. She was back in a second holding a cup to his lips.

"Careful, Neal says you need to take it easy,"

Dom took a grateful but careful sip.

"Don't try to speak yet. The Healers say that its possible you won't speak it several hours after you've woken up,"

_Why? What happened? Kel, I love you. What's going to happen now? Why can't I speak?_

"Oh Dom, I wish I knew what you were thinking… You scared me,"

He squeezed her hand and Kel gave him a weak smile. Deciding not to listen to the Healers (really what did Meathead know?) he cleaned his throat.

"No Dom,"

"W-What hap-pen?"

His voice was croaky and it was sore. He knew it was going to hurt a lot worse.

"We don't have to talk about that now. Let's just focus on getting you better,"

"Kel,"

Luckily Kel was saved by Neal coming in.

"How are you feeling Dom? Just nod for your good or shake your head if you're in any pain,"

Dom nodded slowly.

"Good, I'm just going to do a check over then if you want we can go over your injures,"

Dom nodded. Neal smiled and his fingers began to glow. It took about twenty minutes till finally Neal was finished. Dom was so tired, he sagged against the bed.

"What happened?"

Dom's voice was still croaky and once again Neal's fingers glowed green. A second later his throat was much better.

"Maybe you should rest first,"

"Meathead,"

Neal sighed.

"You were injured, badly. Raoul said that you took an arrow for Kel. Where the arrow landed was less then an inch under your heart,"

Dom swallowed.

"You were in a really bad shape and in all truth I didn't think you were going to make it,"

Dom nodded and motioned for a drink. Kel took his cup and filled handed him the water.

"You need to rest Dom; Kel you should stay but just make sure he takes it easy,"

Kel nodded and Neal shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Dom whispered.

"What? It's not your fault you ended up in here. And from what I can gather, you saved me, so I should be thanking you,"

Dom smiled and motioned for her to get on the bed with him. After a couple of minute Kel and Dom were both in a comfortable position.

"I believe you," Kel whispered to him.

Dom shifted slightly so he could look at Kel.

"Okay?"

"I believe you now when you said you'd die for me. I know now that you really would. Just promise me that you won't leave me yet,"

Dom pulled her into him. He knew what she was saying wasn't to offend, she was speaking from her heart with no guard up.

"Okay; I'll try,"

Kel smiled and wrapped her arms around him. 'I would die for you' had never meant so much to her as it did now…


	8. That Did What She Wanted to Die For

**To Every Guy** _that did what she wanted to die for..._

It was common knowledge throughout Tortall that Lady Knights did what they wanted. They usually got to choose what missions that went on or in Kel's case which King's Own Company she got to travel with. But the problem with that is they didn't accept no for an answer.

"Can you believe him?" she demanded, brushing Peachblossom ferociously. "Tell me, not to go on a mission! How could he?"

Kel knew the only reason they didn't want her on that blasted mission was because she was a female. If it had been Merric or Neal that wanted that mission, then the King and Raoul wouldn't have objected.

"Kel?"

Kel glanced over her shoulder before turning back to Peachblossom. Dom… He wasn't in her best books at the moment.

"Come on Kel,"

Peachblossom moved closer to his arm – it was resting on the stall door. Dom snatched it back before Peachblossom could bite.

"Kelly…"

"Just don't Dom. You're no better that Lord Raoul,"

"Why is it so important to go on this mission?"

She turned on her heel to face him.

"Because Dominic, the village that was attacked only had women and children living there. I need to go and help them. A man wouldn't understand what a woman has do to get back her life,"

Dom sighed and walked away. Kel listened to his footsteps disappear and pressed her head into Peachblossom's coat. She needed to see that village. Those women… they had to be alright. And if they had been forced then only another woman would be welcomed.

"I bet if the Lioness had asked to go, she would've been granted permission,"

Kel had been told that if she went to the village, she would be breaking the King's orders and after everything that she went through in Scanra, she was still skating on thin ice. She held back her sob and after a minute, she went back to brushing Peachblossom…

KELDOMKELDOM

Dom hated being in Kel's bad books. He knew the rescue mission was more of a clean up then anything else. And the reason both the King and Raoul didn't want her or Alanna anywhere near there was because nearly all the women had been hurt, one way or another. He walked through the barracks and came to the Queen's Riders head quarters.

The Queen's Rider were the ones going out there and they were leaving tonight. He was looking for Evin Larse and Miri Fisher. He was in charge now that Buri had practically retired. He would be the one to let Dom join them. Of course he would have to ask for leave from Raoul – he really should do that first but in his mind it was better to beg for forgiveness then to ask for permission.

"Oi looky here Miri, we have a King's Own visitor,"

Dom swallowed his pride and gave his best smile to the two co-commanders. They were sitting at a desk, Miri sitting on the desk and Evin behind it. Miri touched Evin's shoulder and in that one movement, Evin knew to shut his trap.

"What can we do for you Sergeant Dominic?" Miri asked, her voice sweeter than it should've been for a trained warrior.

"I… I need a favour,"

Both raised an eyebrow at him, and pointed him to the seat in front of the desk.

"What can we do for you King's Own?"

KELDOMKELDOM

Kel folded her clothing carefully, placing them back on her bed so she could put them away all together. A knock startled her, causing her hope to rise that maybe, just maybe she would be able to travel out to the village. She opened the door to find Dom standing there, looking that little bit guilty.

"Dom? Are you okay? What's happened?"

"I uh, I just came to say goodbye,"

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"To Westpoint Village,"

"What? How?"

"I can't talk really; I just had to say goodbye,"

He pulled her in and kissed her quickly, before walking away.

"I'll be back soon," he called over his shoulder.

She nodded and touched her lips. She didn't know what he was doing but she knew that his reason would've been her…

KELDOMKELDOM

Dom was used to seeing thing; used to seeing bad things. It was part of the job description with being apart of the King's Own. He had see blood baths of humans against mortals, mortals against mortals, and humans against humans. He had seen bandits killing the innocents and he had seen people suffering.

But never in his whole career had he seen a sight quite like the one before him.

Evin and Miri had told him the truth as they were on the road. The truth was very different from the tale that was going around the palace.

It had been a mass murder and rape. Children had been sliced and diced. All girls over the age of twelve had been raped before being sliced in half. Women had been used and then used again and then used for a third, fourth and fifth time before being killed.

Livestock had been cut up or moved on. Then after everything was said and done, the village had been torched. There were no survives.

This mission wasn't a rescue mission but a cleanup mission. And he found before Dom had even entered the village he had been physically sick three times.

"If this ain't hell, I don't know what is," Evin muttered with a curse.

"At least their suffering is over," Miri replied.

Dom found he couldn't answer without cursing…

KELDOMKELDOM

Kel had never seen Raoul so angry as he was now. It had been like this for the last three weeks; even since Dom left. Kel found out the night Dom left that he hadn't asked for Raoul's permission to go. Raoul had assumed that Kel had been apart of it but Kel hadn't; she didn't know what was going on.

"When that blasted Sergeant gets back, he's been demoted and then I'm gonna kill him and bring him back and kill him again,"

Kel knew she shouldn't say anything but Raoul wasn't being any help. And if he was going to be storming around her room, she deserved answers.

"My Lord, do you know when he's coming home?"

"Today," he grumbled.

Kel perked right up.

"Really? He's coming home today?"

"Yes,"

Kel stood up and went to walk out when a knock on her door sounded through the room. Kel opened the door to find Dom, blood and mud covered, leaning against the wall. She sucked in and helped him into the room. Raoul was by her side immediately, helping her.

"Dom," she whispered. "What happened?"

Raoul helped him to her bed and Kel helped him to get comfortable. Dom closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"Tell Dom I want to see him," Raoul said softly. "But only send him my way when he's better, tomorrow or even the next day will be fine,"

Kel walked Raoul to the doorway and let him out.

"Raoul, do you know what happened?"

He shrugged.

"It was a cleanup mission rather than a rescue. I don't know what happened there apart from that,"

Kel bit back her gasp and nodded. Raoul kissed her forehead and walked away. Kel locked her door and walked back over to Dom. She reached the bed to find him sleeping like a log. With unskilled hands, she slowly undressed Dom.

She started with his boots, removing them carefully, so not to wake him. Next she decided to remove his tunic figuring that it would be just like removing hers. Slowly and as gently as possible, she brought Dom forward and lifted his tunic off. He sagged back, still asleep. She next wondered if she should remove his pants. Seeing that they were dirty as well she decided to remove them.

Kel prayed that he had a loincloth on and took off his breaches. Her prayers were answered and she nodded to herself. She didn't have any of Dom's tunics so she decided to leave him as he was. She was tempted to try one of hers on him but she wasn't exactly sure if they would fit and how to get it on him without hurting or waking him.

She called a servant and got a fresh pitcher of water. Once the water was here, another servant came carrying a large plate full of fresh fruit of all kinds, hot bread rolls with melted butter and a small note from Raoul.

She thanks him privately for this small mercy and hopes he knows how very much she appreciates it. Then she settles down to wait for him to wake up…

KELDOMKELDOM

Dom knows he's awake before he opens his eyes; he's in that state where he can think but still pass it as sleep. But then he hears quiet crying and he bolts up in bed. He looks around thinking danger but it surprised to find himself in Kel's room in Kel's bed with Kel crying at his side and him being naked except for his loincloth.

"You're awake,"

Her voice was soft and it sounded vulnerable. He hated it.

"I am,"

His voice was husky and rough. Kel past him a cup of water which he swallowed gratefully. He knows she watching him and he finds himself asking how long he's been asleep for after bringing the cup away from his mouth.

"A day,"

He noticed other things like it looks like she has slept _at all_ and that she hadn't changed her clothes – they are wrinkled to death. There was food behind her, both fresh and some at least a day old.

"Oh,"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her what he saw; she would hurt too much.

"Thank you,"

His head shot up.

"You didn't have to go and I…I guessed it must have been really bad but thank you for going for me,"

He didn't know where this was coming from but decided to go this way rather then the way he had planned on the way home.

"Kel, I'd give you everything and I'd do anything for you,"

She nodded though he had the feeling she didn't believe him.

"Keladry of Mindelan I will do whatever you want me too; I'll do everything you want to die for,"

He didn't ever see her move but he felt her kissing him and he decided that he'd face a hundred more of those scenes he had just experienced if it meant she would kiss him like that…


End file.
